


Let Our Hearts Start And Beat As One Forever

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time.  Louis is in labour with the twins.  Harry's phone is going to voice mail and it's Liam who answers the call.  The Tomlinson-Styles' family is about to get bigger whether they're ready or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Our Hearts Start And Beat As One Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun to write. I skimmed over Elsa's birth in flashbacks so I really enjoyed getting to write them all pulling together to deliver the twins. This fic takes place about a year and a half after the first fic, and Elsa is about 2 years 4 months old. In case anyone was curious.

Coronation Street is just starting and Louis checks the clock over the stove, she has just enough time to sit and relax as she watches a bit of telly before waking Elsa from her nap. She’d learned the hard way over time that if she let her daughter sleep as long as she wanted in the day, she would be up all night wreaking havoc on her and Harry’s sleep schedule. Grabbing a can of soda water to help with the unbelievable heartburn she’d been suffering the past few weeks, she waddles into the living room to make herself comfortable on the couch. Carrying the twins has been an experience she will cherish forever but also couldn’t wait for it to be a memory.

Every side effect of pregnancy that Louis had felt with Elsa had come back, two fold, with the twins. She is twice the size, had her morning sickness twice as bad and, thank god Harry was practically a saint with his patience, she has been twice as moody.

Louis has just managed to prop her feet, covered with her favourite fuzzy slippers up on the coffee table, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as she made herself comfortable when a jolt of pain travels up her spine. Eyes flicking to her watch, she sees it is 11:02. When her body relaxes Louis takes a sip of her drink and watches her show.

The next painful jolt in her midsection startles her. As she checkes the clock it was 11:18.

Just as Coronation Street is ending, Louis hears activity over the baby monitor and heads up the stairs to where she sees her angel standing in her crib, rubbing her eyes sleepily. “Hi, mama, how are you?” She coos as she lowers the side for Elsa to climb out. At nearly two and a half, she’s gotten too big, Louis too pregnant to be able to pick her up and as Elsa curls against her mummy’s leg, Louis kneels down to kiss her forehead affectionately. 

“Mama,” Elsa whines. “Carry?”

“I can’t baby,” Louis chuckles. Elsa looks exactly like Harry does when he is tired and whiny, her lips in a nearly identical pout and her curls pressed flat against her head. “You want to go have some lunch? Mama can make some macaronies and cheese?”

Elsa shakes her head. “ Want cakes. Like Dada makes.”

“Oh Elsa darling, you know mummy can’t make pancakes. Maybe when daddy gets home for dinner we can have him make them.” Her sentence is cut short by an overwhelming pain in her abdomen, this one much stronger than the ones she’d been feeling all morning. With a grimace, she fights not to react so as not to worry Elsa who is watching her with wide eyes.

“Mummy has to poo? My tummy hurts when I has to poo.”

“I know it does, baby,” Louis answers. She brings Elsa down the stairs and settles her into her booster seat at the table. She has their lunch on the table before the next pain has hit her, this time she is unable to keep her groan quiet. Louis watches Elsa’s eyes widen as she looks at her stomach. 

“Mummy, you gonna poo the babies out? Are the babies coming?”

Doubling over with laugher, Louis can’t help but lean in and kiss Elsa’s face playfully. “You’re the smartest little girl I’ve ever met, you know that baby?” Although she knows Elsa doesn’t understand why she’s laughing, Louis feels her chest flutter when Elsa laughs with her, petting Louis’ stomach affectionately. 

“Stop hurting mummy babies. Not nice to make mummy sad.”

Another contraction, Louis has been timing them for long enough to be able to safely say they’re contractions now, hits her when she’s grabbing Elsa’s bowl of grapes out of the fridge. She nearly drops them, before she sets them down on the counter to grapple for the phone. As she’d expected, Harry’s phone goes directly into voicemail. She leaves him a message telling him to call her as soon as possible. For the time it takes her to listen to his message and leave her own, nearly forty seconds, the contraction is strong. The last one was seven minutes earlier. Her next call is to Zayn. She sets Elsa’s grapes on the table in front of her and tells her that she’ll be right back, not to move, not to do anything and to be a good girl until Mummy gets back.

Louis goes as fast as she can up the stairs to her closet. Grabbing a few things, she puts on a pair of Harry’s trackies and a huge tee shirt that she knows she’ll feel comfortable in. Her feet slide into a pair of Vans and she grabs all of the paperwork and information she’s going to need. She hits Zayn’s number on speed dial as she’s going back down the stairs to pull their pre packed ‘hospital bag’ from the front closet.

Louis hears Zayn’s phone ring and she holds her breath. Liam answers the phone and Louis doesn’t mean to be short but in the middle of his greeting, she feels her whole body tighten. “Where’s Zayn?” she asks before Liam’s even said Hello. A guttural moan escapes her mouth as she bends over to try and catch her breath.

“She’s… Louis? Is everything okay?” Liam sounds worried and Louis can’t help but growl at him. 

“Li, I need Zee. Can’t get ahold of Harry and … OH FUCK.” Her contractions are still seven minutes apart. 

“Shit. Holy shit, is it the baby? Is it time?” Liam’s voice is panicked and Louis would laugh if her whole body wasn’t on fire. Out of everyone, Liam was probably the worst one to have to break it to, knowing how easily frazzled he was with this type of situation. “Zee is still at home, was gonna work on some art for a piece…”

“Liam, Liam calm down. Listen to me, babe.” Louis has entered the kitchen to check on Elsa, not surprised to see her done her grapes and waiting patiently for her. She had her doll in her arms, her thumb in her mouth and her eyes wide, watching Louis approach.

“Lou?” Liam croaks. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Send Zee over. I need to get to the hospital. Can you please try and call Niall or Bressie? If they’re in the booth, they probably won’t have their phones on. I need Harry. Please?” Louis doesn’t want to panic, she’s done this before but not alone. And never while trying to take care of her daughter.

“Lou, listen to me. It’s gonna be okay,” Liam promised. “Gonna have Ashton call Zayn on the land line. She’s got my phone today, grabbed the wrong one by accident when I left the house.”

“Payno,” Louis groans as she lets Elsa out of her chair and brings her into the living room. She manages to put a movie on the TV while they wait, curled up on the couch. It takes her a few tries to get into a comfortable position, but with Elsa holding her hand and curled by her side Louis forces herself to relax. “Talk to me Leemo, distract me.”

“Not gonna hang up til Zee gets there, babe. How’s El? Is she with you?”

Louis looks down at her daughter who is completely engrossed in Frozen. “Yeah, she’s here. Watching Frozen.”

“She’s gonna be a big sister Lou, gonna be the best big sister in the world.”

“She said,” Louis laughed at the memory. “Asked me if I was gonna poo out the babies. Then she gave them shit for hurting me.” She took a few deep breaths, practicing the breathing she’d been taught at Lamaze. 

“She’s definitely yours and Haz’s daughter,” Liam laughed. She heard him whispering to someone and then sigh with relief. “Zee’s on her way Lou. Gonna be there in fifteen.”

“You live thirty minutes away Payno,” Louis groaned through her contraction. 

“Ask if Zee cares. She’ll be there in fifteen. You have everything ready?”

“Yes.”

“Your bag?” Louis gives an affirmative answer. “El’s bag?” Lou groans. 

“Fuck.” 

“When Zee gets there, tell her to grab it.” 

Just as Liam promised, fifteen minutes later Louis hears a car pull up to her house and come to a screeching halt. They both laugh over the line. “Your girlfriend is a menace,” Louis groans as she gets up. Elsa gives her a soft protest but it’s forgotten when Zayn comes bursting into the house. Her hair is messy, her clothes buttoned wrong and a wild expression on her face.

“You good Lou?” Liam asks. When Louis tells him yes, and that she’ll see him at the hospital, he says his goodbyes with promises to get ahold of Harry and meet her there.

“They coming?” Zayn asks, rushing to help Louis with the bags. When she nods Zayn reaches down to pick Elsa up and cuddle her into her arms. “Mama’s having her babies Supergirl. What do we need?”

Elsa shrugs as Louis hands Zayn her overnight bag. “Just need Elsa’s bag and we’re good to go.” She reaches into the closet to grab the backpack and make sure that everything is ready. They lock the doors and by the time Louis has made it to Zayn’s car, she’s already loaded Elsa’s carseat in the back and made room for Louis to join her. They’re nearly to the hospital when Louis’ phone rings. 

“Harold?” Louis starts to cry when she hears Harry’s voice on the line. 

“Lou, oh my god. Baby, I’m sorry. Had my phone off. “

“Where are you Haz? Need you. Almost at the hospital.”

“On our way there Lou. Liam couldn’t get us on our cells so he called the desk. Told them he didn’t care what we’d said about interruptions, that you were in labour and I needed to know. Told her he’d face Niall’s wrath for interrupting.” They both giggled knowing just how annoyed Niall must have been when she’d interrupted the recording session.

“Lou, we’re here,” Zayn announced as she pulled up to the emergency room entrance. Looking out her window, Louis was surprised to see Perrie standing on the curb, waiting for them. Zayn grabbed Louis’ phone from her hand. “Haz? We’re here. I’m letting Lou out at A&E. Perrie’s gonna take her in. I’m gonna park and bring El with me. We’ll meet you here.”

Louis was amazed at how organized everything was and just how easily it was all going When she wasn’t in labour she would definitely have to thank her friends for everything they were doing. Perrie smiled at her as she helped her out of the backseat. 

“Auntie Pezza,” Elsa cheered as she waved. 

“Hi princess. I’m gonna take mummy in, okay? You and Auntie Zee are gonna park the car and then meet us. Is that okay?”

Elsa nodded. “Mummy has to poo. The babies are coming, gonna poo them out.”

All three of the women laughed. “I can’t wait until she’s older and is pregnant with her own children. I’m going to remind her of this every, single, day.” At that thought, Louis looked at her daughter and began to cry, tears streaming down her face. “Oh my god, my baby. She’s growing up so fast.”

“Jesus Pez, take her. Grab her bag from the boot. Everything you’ll need til we get in there is there.”

By the time Zayn had parked their car and unbuckled Elsa, Harry phoned to tell them he’d pulled up and was parking. They reached the door at nearly the same time. Elsa immediately went to her daddy while Zayn handed Niall Elsa’s day bag.

“They’re on the ninth floor. Ask the nurse at the desk. Pez didn’t know what room they were going to. I’m going to wait here for Leeyum to arrive.”

Harry nodded, gave Zayn a kiss to her cheek before heading towards the elevators that would take them to the ninth floor. “Mr Styles,” the nurse greeted them once they’d reached the station in the maternity ward. “Your wife is in 907.”

He didn’t bother to correct her, only nodding and heading down the hall to where Louis was waiting. When they entered the room, Louis was sitting on the bed, clad only in a hospital gown and her eyes wide with worry. One nurse was taking her blood pressure, while another seemed to be timing her contractions.

“Oh baby,” Harry let Elsa down when she wiggled and went over to Louis who threw her arms around his neck. “Are you okay? How are the babies?”

“Mum and babies are doing well Mr. Styles,” the nurse said with a grin. She’s progressing nicely. We’ve contacted Dr. Watson and he will be here very shortly.

Both Niall and Perrie laughed at their doctor’s name, Louis and Harry rolling their eyes at the obvious joke. 

“Hey Princess,” Niall asked, kneeling down so that he was the same height as Elsa. “You wanna go down and see if we can find Liam and Zee?”

“Uncle Leemo is coming?” Elsa asked with a grin. When Niall nodded Elsa cheered. “Party. Everyone havin’ a party. Leemo and Zee and Pezza and Nialler.”

“Best party ever, huh Elsa? Wanna go see what we can find?” 

Both Harry and Louis gave Niall and Perrie a smile of thanks as they took Elsa’s hand and led her out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Louis leaned back onto the bed, stretching out and letting Harry curl up beside her, rubbing her stomach affectionately. “Do you hurt anywhere?” He asked softly.

“My back,” she admitted with a groan. He manoevered her so that she was on her side as comfortable as possible but he could still reach down to massage her lower back. “Love you so much Hazza,” Louis admitted as she melted into his hands.

“God, I love you Louis,” Harry’s voice trembled with emotion. His breath was shaky and his hands trembling. “I am so sorry I didn’t get your message. I’m sorry, I should have known.”

“Shhhhh,” Louis turned so that she was on her back and pulled him to cover her. They were face to face and Louis ran her fingers through his curls that framed his face. “That’s why we had a contingency plan. Four of them. I got Payno who called Zee and she came. He got hold of you, it’s okay. We’re okay.”

They laid together until a nurse interrupted, needing to check how dilated Louis had become. Her contractions were more frequent now and as the doctor arrived, he assured them it was almost time. As he exited the room to prepare for Louis’ delivery informed them that there was a small group of people waiting to see her before she went in.

Zayn was the first to enter, poking her head in with a hesitant smile. “Can we come in? He said it’s okay but I don’t want to…”

“Get in here Zee,” Louis cried. She extended her arms, making grabby hands as she beckoned Zayn over to the bed. Once she was in arm’s reach, Louis pulled her in for a tight hug. “Thank you so much,” Louis said into her hair. “Don’t know what I would do without you. All of you. Thanks.”

Zayn pulled away with wet eyes and a wide grin on her face. “I’m so fucking proud of you Lou,” she whispered fiercely. “You must have been so scared. You’re so brave, I’m so lucky to have even been a part of this with you both.” 

Louis looked up to see Liam standing by the door, Elsa in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck. She was resting comfortably, her face in his throat as she whispered to him softly. She couldn’t stop the tears at the sight of her best friends, there with her and Harry. Not only taking care of them, but their daughter.

“Zee called your mums and dads,” Liam said with a smile. “Figured that you guys would have too much stuff on your minds. “

“Jay and Dan will be here in a few hours. Anne and Robin will be here by morning with Gemma. They would have come sooner but …” Zayn said, interrupted by a shake of Harry’s head.

“That’s wonderful, guys. Thanks,” Harry said choked up. They all talked softly, not only to distract Louis from her contractions, but themselves from the nervous energy that was present in the room. Before they knew it, Dr. Watson had returned and flashed the extended family a regretful smile. 

“We’re going to take her to the delivery room now. We need to be prepared and especially with twins…” 

“Say no more Doc,” Niall shook his head. “Don’t need to know. Just wanna see em when they’re out and clean.”

The doctor laughed as he turned to Harry. “Will you be in the room with us? Like with Elsa?”

“Try and stop us,” Louis said as she clutched Harry’s hand. “I can’t do this without him. He got them in there, he’s going to help us get ‘em out.”

“Jesus Lou,” Niall groaned as he covered his ears. “Please. There are children in the room.”

“Speaking of,” Perrie snorted. “Elsa, do you want to go down to that lounge we saw by the windows? The one with the telly and we can watch a movie or play a game?”

Elsa looked up at Harry and Louis from where she was resting against Liam’s chest. “And you mummy? You come?”

“I can’t baby,” Louis said with a frown. “I have to go with the doctor.”

“And Daddy?”

“Daddy’s going to come with mummy. “

They could all see the expression on Elsa’s face start to crumble. She looked back and forth from her aunts and uncles to her mum and dad. Zayn stepped in and took her from Liam. “Why don’t you give Mummy a kiss for luck. And then give Daddy two kisses, because he’s going to need double luck to help mummy. And then we’ll go watch one of your movies that we have and wait for Gramma Jay and Papa Dan to get here.”

Elsa nodded shyly and let Zayn take her over to Louis who hugged her tight and gave her a big smacking kiss on her cheek. When she did the same with Harry, giving him two giant kisses, she looked at her daddy. “Is Gramma Jay and Papa Dan really coming?”

“They are babygirl.”

“Love you daddy. Love mummy too.”

“We love you too Elsa.” Louis tried to reign in her tears, so not to worry her daughter any more than she already was.

“You no forget me here right?” Elsa asked softly. “I stay with Uncle Leemo and Aunt Zee and you come get me?”

“Oh baby,” Harry spoke, knowing how choked up Louis was. “Of course not. Gonna come get you when the babies are here and you’re gonna meet them. You’re their big sister.”

“Bestest big sister?”

“Of course.”

“We’ll be in the lounge,” Zayn whispered as she kissed Louis tenderly, following suit with Harry. “Don’t worry about us, we’ll be okay. Let us know if you need anything.”

By the time there was news, Jay and Dan had arrived. Niall and Perrie had gone out and brought enough food to feed the entire floor, setting up a picnic in the lounge for everyone who was fortunate enough to walk by. Elsa was curled up, snoring softly in Gramma Jay’s lap when a nurse came out to tell them it was time. Louis was pushing. The first baby was crowning.

When Elsa was born, Harry had wanted to be as involved as possible. What he’d done was watch in amazement as Louis brought their daughter into the world. He was there with cool compresses for her forehead, an endless supply of encouraging words and promises that it was almost over and she was the most beautiful, the most amazing woman he’d ever met.

He hadn’t been prepared to watch his daughter be born, but Harry couldn’t look away at the whole process. He was still amazed at how inspiring it was.

Louis was pushing, her whole body taught with the force of moving the first of their twins through her uterus into the world. She pushed, she breathed and she held onto Harry as if he was her life line. As if it wasn’t him holding on to her for dear life as she gave birth to their second child.

After much discussion upon hearing they were expecting twins, Harry and Louis had decided not to find out the sex of the babies. They wanted to be surprised, they wanted to find out naturally, as they had with Elsa. After what felt like hours of Louis pushing, a head began to crown. It was only a matter of minutes before sharp cries echoed in the room and Louis collapsed back on the bed in exhaustion.

“Halfway there Louis,” Dr. Watson encouraged her. “You’re doing great.”

“The best,” Harry agreed as he brought her cup of water to her mouth. Louis sucked at the straw furiously, more thirsty than she’d ever been in her entire life. She knew she must look a right mess, sweaty, red and exhausted, but the way Harry was looking at her, the complete adoration in his gaze only heightened the endorphins racing through her bloodstream.

“Congratulations Mum and Dad, you have another girl,” the nurse announced once she’d been cleaned, weighed and wrapped tightly in a warm yellow blanket and baby cap. She was held up for Louis and Harry to see before placed in a bassinette for the moment.

Louis looked up at Harry who had tears in his eyes, a look of wonder etched on his face. “Another girl,” he whispered in awe.

“Hazza,” Louis started to say before another contraction wracked her body. 

“Okay Louis,” Dr. Watson said warmly. “ It’s time. Are you ready for one more”

“Elsa kept saying how I was going to poo them out, god, that would be so much easier than this,” Louis grunted as she began to push. She grabbed onto Harry’s hand, pulling him close so that she could rest her face in his chest.  
“Okay, stop for a moment,” Dr. Watson instructed. They continued on like this for just under twelve minutes when they saw another head crowning. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ temple, rubbing a cool cloth over the back of her neck as she pushed.

“Love you so much Haz,” Louis whined. 

“I love you Louis,” Harry answered. “You are so amazing. Most amazing woman I’ve ever met. So lucky to have you.”

“You better still want to fuck me when this is over,” Louis warned. “Gonna be all stretched out to hell, two fucking babies coming out of me. Gonna still love me? Still wanna have sex with me?”

“Always Lou. Gonna see how long we’ll have to wait and then as soon as we can, gonna have the kids visit mum and Robin and spend all night showing you how much I love you. How sexy you are.” They both startled at the sound of Dr. Watson clearing his throat and the soft giggle of the nurse.

“One more big push Louis,” the doctor instructed. “Let’s focus and meet your newest baby.”

Harry wasn’t sure whose cry was louder, Louis’ or the baby’s. Once the baby had been safely delivered, it was a flash of movement. The umbilical cord snipped, the baby’s airways cleared out, cleaned, weighed and wrapped in a pale green blanket with a matching cap.

“Congratulations, Louis, Mr. Styles,” the nurse said kindly. “I’d like you to meet your son.”

Harry’s eyes widened and filled with tears as the baby boy howled loudly. The noise startled his twin who had been sleeping but was now howling with her brother. Both had a spectacular set of lungs on them. He was crying just as hard as his son was. Just has hard as Louis was.

After quick exams, first done by Dr. Watson and the team and then by Harry himself, both babies were given clean bills of health. Louis, who too had come through giving birth quite well, was tired and leaning back in the bed with a happy yet exhausted smile on her face. Just the overwhelmed expression on Harry’s face, had her tearing up.

“A girl and a boy babe,” he said softly. “We have another daughter and a son.” Harry leaned down to kiss her affectionately. “God I love you so much.”

“I love you Haz,” Louis responded, grasping onto Harry with all of her strength. They stayed like that for a few moments until the doctor returned. He still had a few things to take care of with Louis and suggested that Harry take this time to alert the rest of their group of the news. They would meet him and the family in Louis’ maternity room when she was finished. Louis nodded to Harry, letting him know this was fine. The last thing she wanted after everything they’d been through so far that day, was to see her dealing with everything that happened post delivery.

In a daze, Harry made his way down to the lounge where their family was waiting. Jay and Elsa were the first two faces Harry saw. Jay had their ipad on, a movie playing by the way Elsa was drinking her bottle and focused intently on the screen as images flashed on their faces. Louis’ mum saw him first and gasped, causing everyone in the room to look up from where they were sitting nervously. In an instant, everyone was on their feet.

“Well, congratulations Gramma Jay,” he said. “Papa Dan. Aunts and Uncles. Louis and I … well when she’s done in the delivery room, we’d like you to come and meet our new daughter and son.” He blinked, letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks. Harry was engulfed in a massive hug almost instantly.

“A girl and a boy?” Zayn said through her tears. Harry could only nod.

“Oh Harry,” Jay said as she stood. Elsa reached out for her Daddy, hugging him close as she buried her face in his throat in exhaustion. There had been so much excitement that day, so much deviation from her schedule that Harry knew she would crash soon, surprised that she hadn’t already. He held his daughter tight as Jay hugged him, kissing his cheeks. They were all celebrating, talking excitedly when Dr. Watson entered the lounge with a smile on his face. “Harry, Louis is back in her room. We’re bringing the babies in. If you’d like to bring everyone in to meet your new son and daughter.”  
When they got to Louis’ room, Harry asked that everyone give him a moment before coming in. They all agreed, waiting nervously in the hall for his signal. Harry brought Elsa in and laid her on the bed beside Louis who tugged her close almost immediately. 

“How are you baby?” She asked, brushing the hair from Elsa’s forehead. Elsa only wrinkled her nose and let her eyes droop as her thumb made it’s way to her mouth. “Wanna sleep mama? Here you go.” Harry handed her Mr. Penguin, which Elsa cuddled between her and Louis’ body almost immediately before falling asleep, hugging Louis’ side. The twins were both asleep in their bassinettes, tiny hands curled into tiny fists as their perfect bow lips were parted as they breathed.

“Nurse said I need to feed them soon, they’re gonna put the schedule up on the board,” she said with a yawn. Looking at Harry she grinned. “Keep expecting to wake up, find this is all a dream.”

“Well, we’ve got six very impatient people standing outside this door that have been here all afternoon who would like to see you. Want to meet our new son and daughter.”

Louis grinned. “Do they have pressies? They’re not getting in unless there are presents. Lots of them.”

Harry tried to stifle his laugh so as not to wake their kids. Their kids, that thought had him ready to cry once again. “I don’t know where we’re going to put it all, Lou. It’s excessive.”

“Good, they can come in then. Start the parade.” Louis sat up a little straighter as the door opened and Harry called them in. Her mom was the first to enter and both women started to cry when their eyes met. The men offered Harry congratulations and hugs while kissing Louis’ cheek affectionately praising her strength. The girls were all crying, cooing over the two babies who are sleeping and unaware of the excitement their arrival had caused. Just as Harry had promised, the room has almost immediately become overrun with stuffed animals, flowers and other presents, all bought by their closest friends and family that haven’t made it yet.

They all talk softly until they see Louis’ eyes begin to sag and the nurse informs them that before she goes to sleep, she’s got to feed the babies. With kisses and hugs from Liam and Zayn, and Niall and Perrie, the four assure Harry and Louis that they’ll be back the next day and to call them if they need anything.

Jay and Dan are the last of the guests to leave. Rather than stay at a hotel, they’re going back to Louis and Harry’s house and question if they should bring Elsa with them. Harry is obviously going to stay right there with Louis and the babies, the nurses having already brought him a cot into Louis’ room to sleep on. It’s Louis who shakes her head first. 

“No mum, I don’t want her to wake up at home without us there. At least if she’s here with us, she won’t be as scared or confused.”

“Harry, do you want me to stay with Lou? You and Dan can go back to the house and get some rest?” Jay offers. Harry hugs her and kisses her cheek affectionately, appreciative of the thought but not wanting to leave Louis or the babies just yet. They say their good nights and promise to be back at the hospital as soon as visiting hours start. While Louis is feeding the babies, he calls his mum to let her know how the birth went and that she has another granddaughter and a grandson. When he hangs up with her, Gemma is his next call knowing she’s probably been by her phone all day waiting for his call. By the time he’s off the phone, he’s crying again and feels just as exhausted as he knows Louis must be. 

Despite having his own cot, Louis demands that Harry try and fit in her bed with her and Elsa. She’s still considerably sore, and it’s awkward, but Harry will risk waking up cramped to hold these two women close to him tonight, when they need him most. The night light is on and they can hear Elsa snoring softly between them, the two babies in their basinettes fussing every once in a while as Harry and Louis lay face to face, their noses touching and eyes barely still open.

“Bridgitte,” Louis says half asleep. “Bridgitte Maeve. “ It was a name they’d both tossed around when trying to think of baby names. “What do you think?”

“Bridgitte Maeve Styles,” Harry says, testing it on his tongue. They’d decided long ago that when they got married, Louis would take his name. Hence, Elsa had been named Styles on her birth certificate, and the twins would be as well. “Perfect for a perfect girl.”

“And?” Louis asks. 

“Jasper Wyatt,” Harry suggested. He watches Louis smile, knowing it was her first choice when they’d discussed boys names. “Bridgette Maeve Styles and Jasper Wyatt Styles.”

Harry stroked Louis’ hair as he felt her slowly fall asleep Just as he was drifting off, he saw the door to their room open slightly as a nurse poked her head in to check on them.

“Do you need anything Mr. Styles?” She asked. He smiled, shaking his head. A glance at the chart said they’d be woken up in an hour for another feeding. “Let us know if you do.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he curled back around Louis protectively. He was exhausted, his body working off of fumes at this point, but he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop watching the slight rise and fall of Elsa’s chest, matched by Louis’ as they slept, clinging to one another. He then shifted so that he could watch Bridgette and Jasper sleep, their bodies cocooned warmly in the hospital issued blankets and onesies. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever sleep again. There was so much to be thankful for, so much to celebrate and just being surrounded by his family, the woman he loved and the children they made together had him excited to see what they could do together next.


End file.
